1. Field to the Invention
The present invention relates to a titanium oxide dispersion composition, a method for preserving the composition and a container for preserving the composition. In particular, the invention relates to a titanium oxide dispersion composition suitable for providing a photocatalyst film, a method for preserving the composition and a container for preserving the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A film capable of exhibiting hydrophilicity when irradiated with light has recently become of interest. Many researches have been made concerning titanium oxide dispersion compositions for photocatalyst which can provide such a film. Some of such dispersion compositions have been commercially available. There are some films which are made of the commercially available titanium oxide dispersion compositions for photocatalyst and exhibit hydrophilicity to some extent when irradiated with ultraviolet light. However, such films exhibit insufficient hydrophilicity when irradiated with visible light.